objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TSSES 4 Episode 15 - Forest
Luranstar: alright it's late at night for me but we're doing this Luranstar: we got 10 votes everyone except derpy and tsareena got 0 votes Luranstar: whoever is safe gets a stick Luranstar: anyways derpy you're safe at three and tsareena is out with seven Tsareena: But I'm your queen! You can't take me down like that! Derpy: I don't like Tree much, but this stick is nice. Contest Luranstar: The contest is to stay in the spooky forest. 4 from each team to go in. start Snack Attack: Keem, Stupe, Derpy and Toadstool. 15: Chestpin, 1-up, Camera, Strong Bad. Lezies: Bleh, Red Stinger, U4, Kat. Keem: Alright Te- Stupe: That's enough listening to you! We can do this ourselves! Right Derpy? Derpy: Yeah, but for a different reason. Toadstool: Lets get hunting! If they die they're out. Chestpin: ALRIGHT TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE! Red Stinger: Shut up! *throws petal at Chestpin* Chestpin: THAT'S ***** SH*T! *Throws U4 at Red Stinger* U4: Oh no she died. I can't aim. Toadstool: *eats Chestpin* 1-up: *super jumps and lands on Toadstool* SPIT HER OUT *Chestpin and Toadstool both die* Stupe: I'm gonna crash my plane into Strong Bad! *Stupe and Strong Bad both die* Bleh: *kicks Camera in the water* I wonder what pictures she has... 1-up: Oh no a monster! *runs away* Luranstar: Team 15 lost. now you vote Who gets eliminated? Sans Camera 1-up Chestpin Slime Pintu Boku Strong Bad Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team Snack Star: ''Keemstar'', Birb, Stupe, Derpy, Garfield, Lamia, Toadstool Team 15: ''Sans'', Camera, 1-up, Chestpin, Slime, Pingu, Boku, Strong Bad Team Lezies: ''Bleh'', Mr. Clean, Red Stinger, U4, Dalas, SuperScratchKat, Vince Elimination Log * 36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. * 35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. * 34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. * 33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. * 32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. * 31st - Enzo: Random and bland. * 30th - Lurantis: Annoying person. * 29th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. * 28th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. * 27th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. * 26th - Chicken Biscuit: Funny but got boring. * 25th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. * 24th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. * 23rd - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 25th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 26th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 24th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 31th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 27th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 30th place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 28th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 29th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 23rd place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4